


i'll stay

by shootsharpest



Series: IPRE Days [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: IPRE, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for Episode 60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootsharpest/pseuds/shootsharpest
Summary: The first time Magnus realizes he's going to lose Taako, he doesn't run.(SPOILERS for episode 60)





	i'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't get this tiny idea out of my mind so i wrote it out

“Magnus, you can still make it out of here if you run, my dude,” Taako grinned as convincingly as he could, clutching the wound at his side. 

Magnus shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. They were too late again, and they were going to have to live through another year of this, another year of running from something they didn’t understand.

“I’m not leaving you. We’re going to make it back to the ship and we’re going to get out of here.” 

A bitter laugh escaped Taako’s lips. “ _ You _ can make it. I’m done-zo, bubeleh. Run. Do that ‘rushing in’ thing you do so well and get back to the ship, Maggie.”

“Don’t you give up on me, Taako,” Magnus’ voice was trembling now, and Taako allowed himself a selfish moment to revel in the fact that  _ he _ caused someone to care enough about him to act like this. Magnus let out a shaky breath and took Taako’s free hand between his own, squeezing gently. “We spent this whole stupid year training together, I’m  _ not  _ leaving. I’ll stay.”

“Magnus--”

“What does it  _ matter _ ?” He was yelling now, and the tears were flowing unencumbered. “We _always_ come back, every single time. We’re just going to show up on the ship again, what does it matter, Taako? I told you, I’m  _ staying _ .”

Taako didn’t argue. Instead, he tried to sit up a little bit, pushing down the urge to complain at the spark of pain that it caused in his side. Magnus took the hint as Taako winced and moved to prop Taako up. The elf’s hands found their way to grasp at Magnus’ arms. Magnus’ fists balled up in the cloth of Taako’s singed robes. It was getting dark, and Magnus hoped the others made it back to the ship.

Or at least, that his and Taako’s distraction would buy the crew enough time.

Magnus let out a shaky exhale and leaned his forehead against Taako’s. He could sense the question on the tip of Taako’s tongue, but he asked anyway. 

“What are you thinking?”

“ _Why_? Why stay?” Taako’s gaze was steady, but he could feel the way Taako’s fingers were gripping his arms, like he needed Magnus here to ground him.  _ That’s why _ , he wanted to say.  _ Because it’s where I’m needed. And because I’m where I need to be. _

“This may sound cheesy, but I can’t let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my tumblr at [tagnus](https://tagnus.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk taagnus!


End file.
